Homecoming
by metalguru
Summary: Iroh returns home to the Fire Nation to report on what he saw in Republic City. There, he reflects on the past and where the future may take him, and must ultimately decide between Family and Duty. What is the Fire Nation like in Korra's time? What problems does it face? And what is Zuko's daughter the Fire Lord like? Find out inside!


Iroh polished the emblem on his cover for what must have the tenth time. Holding it before him, he searched for any imperfections upon the brass object.

_Fire Nation Navy._

As the one force that overcame fire's natural enemy, since the founding of the Fire nation, the navy carried the hopes and dreams of it's people over the waves. Once it had been a force of power, now it sailed on behalf of the people of the entire world. To be a member in this day was a great honor.

"Sir, we're passing Azulon's Gate."

He placed the cover upon his head, completing his ensemble. Exiting his state room, he stepped up to the bridge and out onto the look-out. The ship was draped fore to aft with signal banners. Above, the standard of the Fire Nation flew high.

Looming high above the ship, the statue of Azulon stood, heavy with cracks but still standing. The gate itself had long been removed, but the statue was not removed as many citizens complained it was 'culturally significant.'

A large cloud bank hung in front of the convoy. They entered the clouds, blocking any sight of land. A clearing appeared in front of them. Iroh's heart lifted.

"Men, we're home."

In front of them lay the mighty capital city of the Fire Nation. Buildings rose from every side of the caldera. Built primarily from molten glass, the city twinkled in the midday sun.

His grandfather had told him how once there had only been two cities, the harbor and the royal. Now, numerous bouroughs boasted a range of neighborhoods. Once the capital city had been principally an industry of war. After the end of the Hundred Years War, Fire Lord Zuko found that though humbled, there was still a fire in the people.

Afraid that both he and they would relapse into a war-like state, Zuko worked diligently to refocus the energy of the people into science, art, and the pursuit of knowledge. On the edge of the caldera, Sozin's Observatory looked up towards the stars. The first step in Zuko's master plan, it was an attempt to disassociate their ancestor's name from the war.

At the harbor, rows of docks engaged in the Fire Nation's primary industries, shipping and shipbuilding, bringing in raw materials for their people, especially the highly desired tea leaves.

As they grew closer, he could see the hollow upon which stood his alma mater, the Royal Academy, otherwise known as Roku U, for the statue of the former avatar at the center of campus.

Finally, there was the caldera at the top. By decree, his grandfather had not allowed any buildings to rise above the lip, to preserve the skyline. Only one exception had been made.

From the Royal Harbor, a straight eyeline up the caldera landed on the Hundred Year Clock. Zuko wanted a memorial to the war that honored the nation but didn't rekindle its war lust. The clock rang out twice a day, once at noon for the call to tea. At dusk, it rang a sorrowful song, a lullaby, to call out to the lost souls of fallen fire nation soldiers, guiding them home.

As his flagship entered the royal harbor, a brass band on the parade ground struck up a chipper tune. Well-wishers cheered and threw confetti.

Iroh's ship docked and threw open the gangplank. The General led his men down in formation. He turned to his sailors.

"Dismissed."

The departing crew ran into the crowd, greeting friends and loved ones. Iroh though had to complete his duties. Walking towards the parade stand, he stepped up onto the platform. At the other edge, a ceremonially dressed guard rapped a large axe.

"Presenting," he cried out, "Her Majesty, the Queen Mother, her Royal Highness Fire Lord Mora."

The crowd turned and bowed. Iroh dropped to one knee.

The Fire Lord ascended the platform, dressed in bright, blocked red blouse, a pearl necklace, pristine white gloves, a bonnet and plaid skirt. She wore her dark hair tied up in a bun, and walked with dignity and confidence.

Approaching Iroh, she kissed him upon the top of his head.

"We welcome you home, General Iroh."

"Mother." She grasped his shoulders and raised him up. He stood taller than her, but he still felt like a little boy when in her presence.

"It's good to see you again, my son. Ready to feed the dogs?"

They walked hand in hand over to a podium adorned with multiple microphones. Multiple reporters beckoned for his attention. Flashbulbs went off, trying to get the best picture.

"Prince Iroh, how do you respond to those who say the United Republic assistance was an overreach of power?"

Iroh leaned into the microphone. "As a founding member, the Fire Nation has a mandate to protect the charter of the United Republic."

"Prince Iroh, Prince Iroh, now that you've returned, will you address the growing nationalist movement?"

"The nationalists have just as much right to their say. I just hope they do so in the proper forums."

"Prince Iroh, is it true that you and the Avatar are a couple?"

"Those rumors are unfounded. Unfortunately for her."

The reporters burst out in laughter. "Good show! Flameo!"

His mother stepped forward. "Gentlemen, I'm sure my son is tired, and we must still meet with the council. Good evening, my hotmen."

"Long live the Queen!" a shout came. She waved back.

Next to the stage two feathered horses were quartered for them. Zuko had decreed that members of the royal family would walk or ride amongst the people. Never again would a fire nation citizen ever carry their rulers. His mother preferred the feathered horses from the wildlands over the army's lizards.

As they rode together, Iroh looked out at the passing people. Some wore more modern dress, suits and dresses. A few chose traditional clothing. But the majority wore military uniforms. Not battle attire, but merely symbols of their service. It was still very much a military culture, but service was no longer mandatory, except for the members of the Royal Family.

The idea was that if future rulers spent time with the lowest soldiers, it would instill a humility and empathy for the common man. Zuko knew this from experience. In fact, it was speaking out against the heartless sacrifice of the lowest soldiers that led to his scar, and ensured he would never forget.

"So," said Mora, breaking his train of thought, "the Avatar. I wonder what your grandfather would say."

"Where is he, anyway?" said Iroh.

"You know him. Right now he's mitigating a petty squabble between two Earth Nation Tribes. Something about their two leaders and a ball game."

They reached the ferry platform to the caldera. As they joined the gathered crowd, Iroh waved to the ferryman. Two firebenders shot lightning into a large turbine. The platform under them shook, then rose up the hill.

Riding tall on his horse, in his uniform, Iroh couldn't help but notice all the looks he was getting, especially from the young women.

"You should think about getting a wife."

Iroh turned red. "Well, mother, I…um."

Mora burst out laughing.

"I'm glad to see you got something from your father's side. You can't imagine how nervous he was, approaching the Fire Lord's only daughter."

The platform reached the summit. As the crowd unloaded, Iroh noticed most were tourists and school groups. As the capital expanded, the aristocrats moved to larger spaces. The old city became a historical site, preserving Fire Nation identity.

"Ya!" shouted his mother. Her horse sprinted forward. In her youth, she had been an expert rider. Affairs of state kept her from it, so she took advantage when she could.

They rode towards the palace, into coronation square, dismounting at the gates of the Royal Palace. Once, it had been off-limits to commoners. Now, they swarmed the grounds.

"And over here," a tour guide spoke through a bullhorn, "is the battleground where Fire Lords Zuko and Azula fought an Agni Kai in one of the last battles of the hundred year war.'

His mother patted the horse's snout. "That was fun. Now to the boring work."

They entered the throne room, where the once numerous columns had been removed, to make way for two opposing dockets. In them sat the members of the Fire Lord's council. On one side sat members of the aristocracy. Across from them sat members elected from the common folk.

Mora made her way through the rows, greeting the assembled councilmen. At the end of the pillories, sat the throne.

It had been moved down to ground level and the flames behind it turned off, temporary Fire Lord Iroh's contribution to the decorum.

Mora plopped into the seat, crossing over one leg. Iroh took his position standing at her right hand.

"My lords and ladies, you may proceed."

An older gentleman standing closest to the throne cleared his throat.

"To bring our crown prince up to current affairs, our biggest concern is the growing nationalist movement. It has made the claim that Fire Lord Zuko's peace is illegitimate, and seeks a reemergence of the hundred years war."

A young councilman at the other end jumped up.

"This is a gross misrepresentation of our movement's goals, meant to shape the crown prince's judgement without knowing the facts, having been off playing soldier…"

The council jumped up, their voices rising in anger. Iroh did not recognize the man's face. The speaker admonished the councilman.

"Councilman Viser, you will show our future Fire Lord respect! Your majesty?"

The Queen waved her hand away.

"Considering what was just said, I'll allow my son to address the matter at hand."

"Councilman Viser," spoke Iroh, "why do you hold this belief? I only perform my duty in service to the Fire Nation."

The councilman adjusted his collar.

"I do apologize, my Prince. Our misgivings are not with you. However, the Fire Nation has the most powerful navy in the world. Yet, it is at the beck and call of the other nations. We fight their battles, and become involved in wars we have no place in. The Equalist action is proof of the folly of intervention."

He didn't get out another word. The two sides jumped up again, yelling accusations. Iroh could only watch on in disbelief. His mother continued to smile.

"Doesn't it make you wish for the days when the Fire Lord's word was law?"

The rest of the meeting was boring minor laws and appropriations. As the sundial stretched a long shadow, Mora clapped her hands.

"Let us conclude for today."

With a bow, the councilmen departed. Mora stood and stretched.

"That chair is so uncomfortable."

Iroh tried some levity. "Good thing I won't have to sit in it for some time."

"I wouldn't say that. If you intend to stay, I could declare you Fire Lord tomorrow."

Iroh was taken aback by the declaration. "You would give up your throne just like that?"

"Why not? It is yours to claim. There is precedence. Your grandfather abdicated to me. Family vs. duty. That is the great question that plagues our line. Do you want to have a spot of tea before dinner?"

Iroh shook his head. "I have more appointments to attend to."

Mora gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Then goodnight my son."

Iroh stood in the throne room, aware of the quiet isolation. He looked up at the platform, where upon the Fire Lord once sat, apart from his subjects. His Great-Grandfather almost conquered the world from this seat.

Taking the role of the Fire Lord meant being in command of the most powerful nation in the world. Too many Fire Lords were consumed by that burning desire.

* * *

Walking the austere grounds of the Royal Academy, memories flowed back to him. The days of training, of long days of drill mixed with classes. Entering a lecture hall, he knocked upon the door.

Inside the hall, schematics of new ships and weapons hung from the wall. Piles and piles of books on military theory were stacked on every surface. Behind a book fort, sat an old man in Fire Nation uniform.

Looking up, he waved Iroh in.

"Come in, come in my boy. Let me look at you."

"Admiral Tzu. It's been too long."

The admiral nodded. "It has been. What brings you to my humble offices?"

He began searching a wall of scrolls.

"I wanted to get the master of tactics' opinion on my report."

"I read your report with great interest," said Tzu. "Those flying vehicles especially. Perhaps we could get a hold of one, see if we can improve on it. Perhaps even launch one from a ship."

"Of course," said Iroh, "we'll need to prove the flying device first."

The old man rapped on his desk. "Didn't you learn anything from me? Always keep pushing the limits, always!"

Tzu pulled a certain scroll from the stack, opening it wide and nodding.

"I was more interested in the tale of the bloodbenders. Perhaps there are higher levels of bending, beyond even that which we have seen."

He waved his hands in circles, fingers spread to the heavens.

"The power to control the weather, crack the earth asunder, perhaps even move the moon itself!"

Iroh nodded. "That would be incredible."

Tzu now moved in a frenzy, throwing out a parchment on his desk and writing feverishly.

"Or combining elements. Ice tornadoes, fire rocks. I thought they were only the realm of the Avatar, but now the possibilities are endless!"

Iroh could only be amazed. "You truly are the mad wizard of the Fire Nation."

"These are far-fetched ideas, but then again when I was a child it was considered impossible to think that the four nations could work together."

Tzu placed a scroll in Iroh's hand.

"Here, it's a new bending technique I've been pondering. I call it the Dragon's Breath."

He made a half-circle motion. "Create a half moon of fire in front of you, raise it up to a wall, take a deep breath, then blow the wall forward."

Iroh looked down at the intricate drawings in awe.

"Does it work?'

"How should I know?" said Tzu. "You're the prodigy. You figure it out."

"Thank you very much for your time, Admiral." Iroh humbly bowed to his superior. "I look forward to your report's great insights."

Tzu patted him on the shoulder. "You must come back soon. I'm working on my greatest theory. Just as we look to the future, we must understand where we came from. Why can some people bend and others can't? That is the question I seek to answer."

Tzu bowed to his Prince. "May the winds and waves forever be in your favor, Prince Iroh."

Iroh left his teacher's office, walking down the parade route in front of the Academy. Cherry blossoms lined the road, their flowers in full bloom. A cool wind moved through the trees, spilling blossoms from their branches. The seasons were changing again.

"Well, well, if it isn't the super cadet?"

Only one person had the gall to call that. He turned around to find himself face to face with a woman in full uniform. She preferred the black uniform instead of red, with red trim on the collar, the wrists, and red belt with golden buckles. She was very picturesque, her skirt cut off to reveal long trim legs.

On her head she wore a black cap ringed by a red stripe, with a Fire Nation emblem across it. Two gold epaulets mounted her shoulders.

"Hello, Tori."

She walked up to him, getting in his face. Many people in the Fire Nation considered daintiness in women to be attractive, that women should be blushing roses. Tori was anything but shy, yet Iroh didn't find that unappealing.

"Been off fighting the good fight, I've heard."

Close-up, Iroh could see her deep auburn hair. Auburn hair was extremely rare in the Fire Nation, and considered very lucky. 'Burnt' hair, they called it. Kissed by fire.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well," said Iroh. "What are you up these days?"

She motioned to a large star on her chest. "I'm the commandant of the academy now."

"I weep for the new cadets."

They both shared a laugh. Then they stood there a moment in awkward silence. Iroh spoke first.

"So, I might be around a little longer. Would you, maybe, like to get together sometime? For tea?"

"That does sound nice." She poked him in the chest. "But you already blew your chance a long time ago."

As she walked away, he felt conflicting emotions. Could something have been? He was royalty, she was just a cadet with a common name. Would it have been proper? Did it matter anymore?

* * *

Iroh returned to his room, untouched since he left from the academy into military service. On a dresser sat a painting of him as a child on his grandfather's knee. Most portraits of the Fire Lords would give one the impression they were set on permanent scowl.

But he had never seen a picture of Zuko without a smile on his face.

Standing at the balcony overlooking the city, he could see the Hundred Year Clock in the distance. As the sun set over the caldera, chimes rang out from the clock. Iroh remembered the words from long ago, He felt compelled to sing along.

"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow, like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy, come marching home. Brave soldier boy, comes marching home."

* * *

Iroh stood in front of the gangplank of his ship, in full dress uniform, his crew assembled behind him. His mother stood facing the men, the people of Capital City gathered behind her.

"One day," said Iroh, "I shall returned to take my place as your Fire Lord. But as my grandfather before me, I believe that my destiny lies in helping the Avatar and the people of this world. But know that wherever I may go, this will always be my home."

The crowd cheered. Several members of the crowd had visible tears. His mother embraced him.

"May that day be soon. I love you, my son."

"I love you too, mother."

The ship steamed out of the harbor, all standards flying. Iroh watched as his home disappeared behind the clouds.

"Where to now, General?"

Iroh turned to face the unknown ahead of him.

"Let's find the Avatar. Wherever she is, that's where we'll find destiny."

END


End file.
